After the Romania episode finished
by ForYou.Anything
Summary: The title says it all really...what happened after the credits rolled. I don't own the bill or any of the characters...you know the score. Rated M for content.


"Thank you," gasped Sam.

"What for?" Phil looked deep into her eyes, still with one hand at her back, the other supporting her hands which were clutching at a glass of water.

Sam didn't reply. She glanced at Phil's mouth. Then she moved in very slowly, and kissed him right on the mouth. Lingering. They both pulled back, staring deep into one another's eyes, searching. Suddenly Phil seemed to reach a decision and closed the gap between them, bringing his lips back against Sam's. She responded enthusiastically, opening her mouth and allowing her tongue to push against Phil's own.

He could feel she was still shaking, and he tightened the arm he held round her back, pulling her closer. With the other hand he removed the glass of water from her trembling fingers, breaking the kiss long enough for him to place it on the floor by his side. Sam had taken hold of his upper arm, as though in fear that if she lost contact with she would return to the nightmare they had both been trapped in only minutes before.

Phil put his hand on her thigh, pulling her onto his knee, causing his coat, which had been wrapped round her shoulders, to fall back onto the bed, slithering onto the floor. She huddled into his arms, forearms against his chest, fists clenched. He could still feel her small body shaking, making him feel so protective of her. He enveloped her in his arms, bringing his lips back against hers.

As they kissed he could feel her start to relax, her fists opened and she placed her palms against his chest, feeling the thudding of his heart. He could feel it knocking against her fingers. One of Phil's hands dropped down, pulling her tighter onto his knee before moving to her side, moving up. He traced the line of her collarbone through her shirt, before flattening his hand against her, just above her left breast, feeling her pounding heart in return. Her hands slid up from his chest to caress the back of his neck and he heard her breath catch as he slid his hand over and down, bringing it to rest on her right breast, massaging it softly.

He removed his hand, sliding it up the inside of her shirt, under her bra, feeling her nipple harden as her desire increased. He leaned forward into her, deepening the kiss for a moment before pushing her back onto the skanky duvet cover, the best the impoverished Romanian innkeeper could provide.

Sam lay on her back and looked up at him, waiting for him to take the lead. He lay on his side beside her, propped up by his right elbow. His left hand trailed on her thigh, moving up slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him. His hand reached the top and he pressed the seam of her jeans into her, causing her to gasp and arch against his hand. He pulled away and she moaned at the loss of him.

Swiftly he pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it onto the pillow. Leaning back down, he brought his lips to the corner of Sam's mouth before kissing her jaw and the crook of her neck. With a skill borne of much practice he unbuttoned Sam's shirt with one hand, the other encouraging her to sit up slightly so he could slip it out from underneath her, undoing her bra in the process. He dropped both shirt and bra onto the floor beside the bed.

Phil took one look at Sam, laid out topless beneath him before plunging his lips down to the valley between her breasts. As he kissed her breasts, nipping and sucking, teasing at her nipples, he slid his hand back between her legs, briefly applying pressure to the seam of her jeans before sliding his hand up and pushing it under the waistband of her jeans. Phil's fingers came in contact with the soft, burning skin between her legs. He couldn't believe that this was Sam Nixon, the same Sam Nixon that he had fantasised about for months. Without thinking, he laughed into her breasts.

Sam was revelling in the feeling of Phil's ministrations. For the first time she thought that maybe his womanizing was not such a bad thing. How else would he have learned to do the things he was doing. She could feel his hand resting in her knickers and she longed for him to move his fingers. She was already finding it hard to think straight, her breath coming faster, catching in her throat. Suddenly she heard Phil laugh.

Sam sat up as though electrocuted; causing Phil to remove his hands and sit up too. "If this is just a game to you Phil, then..." She started, doing her best Detective Sergeant I'm the boss of you voice.

"No-ho Sam," Phil gently cut her off, placing a finger against her lips.

He could see confusion flash through her eyes. "Then why..."

"Because it's you Sam, I never thought we'd get to this..." he trailed off, staring at her mouth before leaning in to kiss her again. After a moment Sam relaxed into the kiss, seemingly accepting his explanation. Then he felt a tentative hand on his trousers as she reached out to stroke him. It was his turn to gasp as he felt the already unbearable pressure increase, swelling. Quickly he popped the button on Sam's jeans, pushing them down along with her knickers as she raised her hips. And then his hand was back there and she ceased stroking him as his fingers teased at her entrance, thumb putting varying pressure against the bundle of nerves just above. Sam moaned.

Phil felt as if he couldn't get enough of that sound, knew he'd have to do more in order to hear it again. All he wanted tonight was to protect her, make her forget her fear, lose herself. He pushed a finger inside, quickly followed by another, feeling her readiness. She writhed and moaned again. Phil hooked his fingers inside her before removing them completely. Sam looked at him reproachfully.

"Turn straight," he instructed, his breath coming in forced, laboured gasps.

As Phil sat up Sam swung round, kicking off her shoes and pushing her jeans and knickers off completely. Phil looked at her, lying back on the bed, her head on his shirt, naked and waiting for him. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

Kicking off his shoes, nearly ripping off his jeans, he freed his erection, gasping as the chilling air surrounded his hot body. Sam's eyes widened as she realised that Phil's technique was not the only reason for his reputation as the best shag in the nick. He was one of the largest males she had ever seen. She felt herself becoming even wetter in anticipation.

Phil growled deep in his throat as he crawled up Sam, positioning himself at her entrance. Nudging her legs wider he kissed her once, softly, before thrusting himself forcefully into her, right up to the hilt. Their gasps came simultaneously.

Sam could feel him throbbing inside her as he held still for a few moments, could feel him stretching her sensitive walls. It felt amazing. Then he began to move, and she was forced to cry out again.

Phil's rhythm was hard and fast, reflecting his anger at their treatment by the Romanians, his anger at Stuart, and his long suppressed desire for Samantha Nixon.

Both could feel the pressure growing, could themselves rushing towards the edge, and when they crossed it together they simultaneously cried out their release, Sam's head thrown back as she experienced one of the fiercest orgasms of her life.

Phil shuddered, collapsed on top of her. Pulling her close to kiss her gently before rolling off, panting. Sam lay and basked in the aftermath of her orgasm, but as the feeling of bliss began to fade, the terror with which she'd been gripped earlier began to return.

"Phil...Phil?"

"Mmmmm?"

"What if they know where we are? What if they find us?" She glanced wearily at the door.

Phil's protective feeling returned in full force. He cursed himself for letting himself get carried away. What was he thinking? Sam was vulnerable, she needed protecting, and he had promised he would keep her safe. Guilt washed over him. He pulled Sam to him and kissed her.

"Don't worry. I said I'd protect ya and I will. Listen, you get some sleep. Just give me the sheet first?"

Gently, he pulled the sheet from the bed, settling Sam back under the duvet, tucking her in like a frightened child, and kissing her gently. She watched him lazily as he pulled the scaffy old armchair across the door, wrapping the sheet around him and preparing for his long vigil.

Sam smiled contentedly, knowing she'd laugh at her herself in the morning. She was a detective sergeant, had served as a detective inspector, she dealt with terrifying situations on a regular basis, she was used to the danger. She smiled at Phil, noticing his already drooping eyelids. After sex like that there was no way he would stay awake. It was the gesture that counted. Proved he cared about her and wanted her to be safe. Smiling, she closed her eyes and very soon they were both asleep.


End file.
